Kiriakis family
The Kiriakis family is an upper class Greek-American family living in the town of Salem on the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives. One of the wealthiest and most powerful families in Salem, the Kiriakises are led by patriarch Victor Kiriakis, the founder of Titan Industries, the town's biggest corporation. In addition to Victor prominent members include his sons Bo and Philip, as well as his grandsons Brady and Shawn. Although still heavily distrusted by many in town, the Kiriakis family is still a far more respected and legitimate family than their chief rival: the DiMera family. The Kiriakis family's history is somewhat clouded, as Victor has hinted over the years that although at one point the clan was powerful in its native Greece, Victor himself grew up in more modest circumstances, and is more or less a self-made man. During Victor's "gangster" heyday in the mid-to-late 1980s, and including a storyline involving Victor's return to his home village of Nafplion, Greece, it was also insinuated that the family was something akin to a Greek version of a Sicilian-style Mafia clan (indeed, Victor revealed at one point that his own father and brother were murdered by a rival family in a gangland car bombing). 2008 story-lines revealed the Kiriakis family is involved in shipping, manufacturing, and publishing. 2009 story-lines with the DiMera family revealed the Kiriakis family suffered in business due to the surprise strikes of labor unions controlled by the DiMeras and the Kiriakis organization controls all "territory south of the water" while the DiMeras control all "territory north of the water". In early 2015 Victor revealed to new rival Clyde Weston that the Kiriakis family controls trucking in the Salem area. 2015 story-lines involving Victor's nephew Xander Cook revealed the Kiriakis organization was involved in money laundering, smuggling blood diamonds out of Africa, and underworld operations in Cyprus and Cuba. With the appearance of Xander and Victor's half-brother Deimos Kiriakis, and the mention of Victor's brother and Xander's father Titus, the Kiriakis family as of late 2015 appears to be undergoing a resurgence on the show. Members 'First Generation' *Demetrius Kiriakis † *''Antonia Kiriakis'' † 'Second Generation' *Yurgos Kiriakis † *''Sophie Kiriakis'' † *Aristotle Kiriakis † *''Athena Kiriakis'' † 'Third generation' *'Victor Kiriakis' (born May 18, 1935) **''Maggie Horton'' (2011–present) *Alexander Kiriakis † (died 1977) **''Christina Kiriakis'' † *Titus Kiriakis † *''Ms. Cook'' *Deimos Kiriakis † (born November 12, 1960, died June 29, 2017) 'Fourth generation' *Isabella Toscano † (born July 27, 1960, died October 16, 1992) **''John Black'' (widowed 1992; remarried to Marlena Evans) *Bo Brady † (born November 5, 1963, died November 20, 2015) **''Hope Williams'' (born December 24, 1964) *'Philip Kiriakis' (born February 21, 1983) *'Justin Kiriakis' (born 1960) **''Adrienne Johnson'' (born 1967) *'Alexandros Kiriakis' aka Xander Kiriakis - son of Titus Kiriakis and Ms. Cook; nephew of Victor Kiriakis 'Fifth generation' *'Brady Black' (born May 19, 1981) **[[Theresa Donovan|'Theresa Donovan']] (born September 3, 1990) *Shawn Douglas Brady (born April 6, 1987 revised to 1984) **Belle Black (born October 21, 1993 revised to 1984) *Alexander Neil Kiriakis (born February 24, 1986) *Chelsea Brady (born May 22, 1998 revised to 1988) *Victor Kiriakis II (born September 17, 1987, twin) adopted *Joseph "Joey" Kiriakis (born September 17, 1987; twin) adopted *'Sonny Kiriakis' (born August 7, 1991) **Will Horton (born November 16, 1995 revised to 1992) *Zack Brady (born June 9, 2000 – January 12, 2006) *'Ciara Brady' (born December 28, 2006 revised to July 16,1997) *Tyler Wilkens (Kiriakis) (born 2007; Adopted and name changed) 'Sixth generation' *Claire Brady (born September 27, 1998) - Shawn's daughter with Belle. *Tate Black (born April 2015) - Brady's son with Theresa; carried by Kristen DiMera. *'Rachel Black' (born May 2020) - Brady's daughter with Kristen DiMera, who is currently switched at birth by her great grandfather Victor Kiriakis and Xander Kiriakis and being raised as Mackenzie Horton. Kiriakis Mansion The estate sits on over four acres. It's an English Tudor style mansion with many bedrooms and six baths. There are separate servants' quarters, and a four-car garage. Although some of the "rich guy" decor has been replaced with somewhat lighter metal pieces, there are still several pieces of art, sculptures that bear a rather threatening look which are reminiscent of Victor's darker past. Address: 13201 Glen Oaks Drive Current Residents *Victor Kiriakis *Maggie Kiriakis *Arianna Horton *Gabi Hernandez *Justin Kiriakis *Adrienne Johnson *Sonny Kiriakis Former residents * Alexander Kiriakis * Andre DiMera † * Bo Brady † * Carly Manning * Caroline Brady † * Chad DiMera * Chelsea Brady * Chloe Lane * Ciara Brady * Claire Brady * Deimos Kiriakis † * Henderson (butler) * Hope Brady * Isabella Toscano † * Ivan Marais * Joseph Kiriakis * Kate Roberts * Lucas Horton * Melanie Jonas * Nick Fallon † * Parker Jonas * Stephanie Johnson * Victor Kiriakis II * Vivian Alamain * Will Horton * Xander Cook * Yvette DuPrés * Brady Black * Nicole Walker * Tate Black Titan Industries Titan Industries was founded by Victor Kiriakis before he arrived in Salem and is also Salem's biggest company. It includes a publishing company named Titan Publishing and also a shipping company named Kiriakis Shipping said to be the bread and butter of shipping in Salem, and sometimes involved in drug cartels. The Kiriakis family legacy and wealth is scoundreled up through these companies. The Titan Publishing complex is located at 14 Salem Circle, Salem, USA, 06643-0004. Divisions * The Titan Publishing Complex includes: * Titan Publications Division ** "Bella magazine" ** "City Style magazine" ** "Focus magazine" ** "Salem Style magazine" ** "Salem Today magazine" ** "Sport Today magazine" ** "Sunday Magazine" ** "TeenGirl Magazine" ** "TruVista magazine" ** "Viewpoint Magazine" * Titan Media Division: ** "Titan's TV station, WXIR" ** "Titan's TV station, WGTB" ** "Titan's TV station, WWEN" ** "Titan's TV station, WXIW" ** "Titan's Radio station, WKHY" ** "Titan's Radio station, WAYB, 94.4FM" ** "Titan's Radio station, WXIW, 530AM" * The Kiriakis Shipping Division: ** "Allied Cargo". Owned by Victor Kiriakis located on the Riverfront. Steve Johnson was a manager here in 1986. Bo Brady also worked here for a little while. * Titan Pharmaceutical Division: 'Subsidiaries' * Basic Black Enterprises * Ecosystems Isabella started the company before she died, then Victor, Vivian, Lawrence, Carly, and John had board meetings at the Alamain Mansion. * Kiriakis/Deveraux This was owned by Victor & Angelica, but Justin & Angelica ran it. Adrienne worked there for a few days as a secretary, and Jennifer worked there for a summer as a secretary as well. It was created in 1987 and was only in business for a year or two. It was later renamed Kiriakis Construction. * Kiriakis Enterprises This was one of Julie Williams' companies before Victor bought it from her in 1990. It was formerly known just as Enterprises. Victor has expanded it and it now has offices all over the world. * MadWorld Cosmetics Founded by Madison James. Sold to Titan in 2011. Has offices in Salem and Houston, TX. * Manchester Industries * Penthouse Grille * River Market * Titan Health Club * Valley Woods Corporation A chemical company owned by Harper Deveraux and Victor Kiriakis, but run by a young Jack Deveraux. This was the company responsible for the illegal dumping of toxic waste in Tract 5 that caused Abby's Aplastic anemia. Current employees * Brady Black – minority shareholder; former vice-chief executive officer; former chairman of the board; chief executive office. * Eugene Bradford – love advice columnist for Salem Today, Bettina Lovelorn (as Salem Today columnist) * Justin Kiriakis – minority shareholder; former partner in Kiriakis/Deveraux Construction; former chief executive officer (1987–1991); lawyer/head legal counsel for Kiriakis Enterprises (including New York City and Dubai); * Marie – receptionist/secretary * Philip Kiriakis – minority shareholder; former vice-chief executive officer; head of Titan TV; former chief executive officer * Sheryl Connors - graphic designer for Mad World * Victor Kiriakis – founder; majority shareholder; chairman of the board; former chief executive officer Former employees * Abigail Deveraux – former intern and model for Mad World Cosmetics * Adrienne Johnson – former receptionist/secretary for Kiriakis/Deveraux * Anjelica Deveraux – former co-owner of Kiriakis/Deveraux * Arianna Hernandez – former production assistant for Titan TV's "Roaming Reporter" on WXIR * Austin Reed – former Titan Publishing executive * Ben Weston - former bartender * Billie Reed – former head of Titan Security for the London office; former employee of Mad World Cosmetics * Bo Brady - former minority shareholder; former executive * Carly Manning - former Ecosystems board member * Chad DiMera - former Acting Chief Executive Officer * Dario Hernandez – former project manager for Titan; former entry-level position at Titan * Deimos Kiriakis – former chief executive officer (fired in 2017); former majority shareholder; former chairman of the board; former co-chief executive officer * Eric Brady – former photographer for Titan Publishing * Harper Deveraux - former co-owner of Valley Woods Corporation * Ian McAllister – former CEO of Titan; former investor in Mad World Cosmetics * Isabella Toscano - former Ecosystems board member * Jack Deveraux - former manager of Valley Woods Corporation * Jennifer Horton - former receptionist/secretary of Kiriakis/Deveraux * John Black – former "Bella" Magazine board member; former Titan board member; former Ecosystems board member * Kate Roberts – former co-CEO of Titan; former CEO of Mad World Cosmetics; former editor-in-chief of Bella Magazine; former president of Titan Publishing; former co-CEO of Mad World Cosmetics * Kristen DiMera – former 7% of Titan Publishing shareholder * Lawrence Alamain - former Ecosystems board member * Lucas Horton – former executive for Mad World Cosmetics; former executive at Titan Publishing * Madison James – former owner/CEO of Mad World Cosmetics; former co-CEO of Mad World Cosmetics * Marlena Evans – former Titan board member * Melanie Jonas – former executive assistant for Titan; former consultant to Titan * Nicholas Alamain – former executive at Titan Publishing * Nicole Walker – former executive for Basic Black Enterprises; former reporter for Titan's TV station, WXIR; former director of imaging; former editor-in-chief of Bella magazine; former president of Titan Publishing * Nick Fallon – former associate for Mad World Cosmetics; former freelance consultant for Mad World Cosmetics; former researcher for Mad World Cosmetics * Paul Narita - former spokesperson for MAD World Cosmetics * Rafe Hernandez - former club manager * Sami Brady – former director of imaging; former junior executive at Mad World Cosmetics * Sonny Kiriakis - Former Chief Executive Officer; Former manager of clubs/casinos * Stefano DiMera - former 49% Titan Publishing shareholder * Stephanie Johnson – former intern at Titan * Steve Johnson – former manager for Allied Cargo (1984) * Taylor Walker – former custodian at Titan; former marketing executive at Titan * Andre DiMera (posing as Tony DiMera) – former member of the board of directors * Vivian Alamain – former temporary Titan CEO; former Titan board member; former Ecosystems board member * Will Horton - former columnist for TruVista Magazine * Zoe Browning – former editor for TruVista Magazine Category:Families Category:Kiriakis Family